The Phantom's Claw
by ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Danny's life is turned upside-down with his core changed and his family gone, he has no choice but to travel to Paris for help. Adopted from NalatheKitten. Rewritten by me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my rewrite of _The Phantom's Claw,_ by NalatheKitten.**

 **I will continue from where they left off and couldn't continue.**

* * *

A thump was heard as Danny hit the ground, having been thrown by Skulker. "That all you got? You metal clad-" A blast from one of the ghost's cannon hit him square in the chest' throwing him backwards into a wall.

"I will have you on my wall, ghost child!" Skulker growled, "And it seems like today is the day!"

Danny pushed himself up. "Not today you won't." Blood soaked through a gaping hole in his jumpsuit, a large scrape was over his eye, which would most likely scar.

He hadn't slept as well as he should have been. He had no energy, and the fights were wearing him down even more. He was beginning to fear himself. He began to fear everything around him.

Wiping some ectoplasm off his face with his thumb, Danny flew straight toward Skulker, about to ram into the ghost. The hunter simply stepped aside, making Danny lose his momentum quick.

The battle went on until Danny had been defeated. He lay crumpled on the ground, Skulker grinning victoriously just yards away.

Before anything else could happen, the halfa rose, something new added, unknown to both. His eyes turned ice blue as he created his ice powers, but suddenly turned a bright red, adding a flame to the mix. The power quickly became both as his eyes began to glow a deep purple, seconds away from releasing it on the poor ghost in front of him.

The blast destroyed Skulker's armor almost immediately, leaving the green blob unprotected, burnt, and frozen.

Danny fell to the ground, blood seeping from every wound in his body.

"Time out!"

* * *

"Time out!" Was the last thing Danny had heard before passing out.

Clockwork appeared over the ghost boy, sadly looking at him. "It hurts to say goodbye Danny, it always has."

He knew Danny would eventually return to this world, but he was needed elsewhere.

"You need to enter a different time stream, a different timeline. You need to help the heroes of Paris: Ladybug and Chat Noir." Clockwork opened a portal, putting Danny through it. "You are needed here. Help protect them."

The Master of Time disappeared, leaving Danny on the doorstep of a French bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tom?" Sabine yelled into the shop, having opened the door and been ready to open up for the day. "Tom, could you call an ambulance? Now?"

"Sabine, what's wrong, why would I need to-" He walked over to her. He peered over her shoulder and then onto the doorstep. "Alright, right now. I'll get to it. Ambulance."

Sabine crouched down by the raven teen, brushing some of the hair out of his face. "Poor boy. We'll get you some help. Promise."

* * *

"Y'know, you're lucky I got that battle on tape!" Alya spoke as she and Marinette walked home from school, side by side.

Marinette laughed, " _I_ was hiding. _I_ was doing what I should be doing in that situation."

"Well-" Alya began to counter, "You got me there."

"Exactly!-" Marinette began to say before being cut off by a siren as an ambulance rushed by. "What was that?"

"An ambulance, Mari."

"Yeah, I know, but it was heading toward- The bakery!" Marinette broke off into a run, with Alya chasing her close behind.

* * *

"Papa! Is everything okay?" Marinette yelled as she threw open the door to the bakery. "Where's Mama? Was she-"

"Your mother is fine." Tom sighed as he wiped down the counter.

"But the ambulance-"

"Was not called for her. She's with someone at the hospital right now. She's alright."

"What do you mean-"

"A hurt kid showed up on our doorstep this morning. She went into the hospital with him. I haven't gotten any calls saying that she knows anything yet. So we have to wait."

"Fine."

* * *

Danny awoke with a start, an inky blackess surrounding him. Blue-green eyes gazed around, looking for anything real. Something that was there.

Suddenly, a blur faded into his vision and as he concentrated more, it grew closer and easier to see.

 _Dan._

Danny found himself trying to get away, his limbs flailing, looking for any kind of purchase to latch onto. He tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"I will return," His future form spat, "Do not worry, young one." Dan vanished, colors coming into his view.

His friends, his family, they were all still in the Nasty Burger. He had to save them.

He would save them this time.

He would.

They were yelling for him, wanting help.

But he couldn't

The explosion rocked him to his core.


End file.
